


三角恋

by ZCRXC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Broken Bones, Character Death, Cruelty, Determination (Undertale), Disturbing Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied Sexual Content, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, NC-17, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual, OOC, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Squick, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, 人类组, 屠杀组, 猹福, 猹衫, 衫福
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCRXC/pseuds/ZCRXC
Summary: 屠杀线的最后，chara占据了frisk的身体，囚禁了sans并试图使其患上斯德哥尔摩综合症。但事实却反了过来。这让chara失去了决心，并因此被反杀。后知后觉的frisk察觉了自己的感情，为了让chara回到自己身边开始努力……





	三角恋

**Author's Note:**

> 写斯德哥尔摩综合症的刀子很多，我想试试比较少的利马综合症。  
> 本文的Chara为男性，Frisk为女性。  
> CP：屠杀组【CS】，衫&福【大概是FS。因为即便Frisk是女性，sans还是被压的那个】

【Sans视角】

“Sansy～”眼前穿着蓝粉条纹衫的人类脸上挂着诡异的笑容，“别把嘴闭的那么紧～”  
全身的骨骼都因为撞击布满了裂纹，震动的玩具被贴在各种部位，少量的快感和极大的痛苦冲刷着我的神经。手脚被皮带束缚着，虽然没有被固定在床上，但我却不能移动。因为旁边的机器发出蓝色的激光照着我身上的几处关节。只是忍住不让身体颤抖和不发出呻吟就是极限了。  
我不知道过了多久，但从他的反应来看，这场酷刑应该已经持续很久了。  
“你到底还在坚持什么呢？我说过的吧？整个地底的怪物都死光了哟！”  
不管多少次，这句话总能激起我的愤怒。但我没有使用审判眼，我已经不打算使用它了。

有一次，他趴伏在我的身上，在蓝色的激光里持续挺动着。我看着他的hp从5降低到1，再降低到0.1，接着降到0.01，最后忽然回复到92……在察觉到我对此感到惊异时，他一边自豪大笑着喊“Determination”一边捏弄着我不堪一击的灵魂。  
那可不是我所希望的，会让我的绝望加剧的情况，看一次就够了。

他伸过手来，绕开蓝色激光拍了拍我的脸颊：“继续坚持下去只会越来越痛苦，选择堕落会很轻松哦～你这身懒骨头肯定早就想要轻松一下了，对不对？”  
呵，唯一可以放松的时间只有他离开房间的时候。  
我懒得回应他的话，毕竟之前已经回应过不止一次了。  
认真地静下心来回忆过去，好让我不放弃希望的念头更加坚定。只要他还待在Frisk的身体里，就不排除被她的意志赶出去的可能。然后，Frisk会重置世界，一切回归原点，大家都会回来。  
我知道，希望渺茫。但我没有主动放弃它的理由。  
“什么都不说的话会让我很苦恼的……”他皱起了眉头，“听不到你的声音太痛苦了！”  
有什么能让你这个冷血杀手感到痛苦？！  
“就那么不想开口？不想让我听到你那销魂得要命的呻吟？可你明明知道这样做的后果只会换来更大的折磨……”  
她笑着按下了遥控器，身上那些要命的玩具震动的幅度加大了。在喘息时，呻吟脱口而出。  
“难道Sansy你是抖M？那么……”  
我闻到了奶酪的香味。  
“也就是说，现在这种程度还不够！”  
视觉瞬间被夺去，眼窝中被灌满了滚烫的液态奶酪。剧痛使我张大了嘴，想要尖叫出声，他却趁机将我的嘴也灌满。  
好痛！  
全身上下被浇了一个遍，奶酪透过骨头的裂缝渗了进去。全身上下疼得像被焚烧。  
“我本来不想这么做的，就因为这个，我已经读档好几次了。但愿这次你这脆弱的小身板能够扛得住吧～”  
耳边传来激光的装置被关掉的提示音，突然，身子下坠。在落地之前，我听到了从下方传来的无数老鼠“叽叽吱吱”的叫声，和从上方传来的一声充满笑意的“祝你好运”。  
我感到恐慌。饥渴的老鼠们一拥而上，浑身上下都被撕心裂肺的痛苦占据。  
痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛……  
我渐渐失去了意识。

……

“这次居然没有死啊！太棒了！一定是天意！”  
恶魔的声音唤回了我的意识，一瞬间，剧痛席卷而来，让我后悔醒了过来。  
好痛。  
艰难地动了动脑袋，一只被我的动作惊到的老鼠从眼眶中窜了出来。双腿几乎已经完全被啃成碎片，至于肋骨，我更是已经完全感受不到它们的存在了。  
好痛……  
“Sansy～”他跑过来，拥住我，“我快担心死了～”  
现在我一点挣扎的力气都没有。  
“一定很疼吧，真可怜……我也很心痛呢！”  
“呵…呵呵……”即便我此时只能发出虚弱的气音，依然忍不住想要笑出来。  
你也会心痛？开什么玩笑……  
“Sansy？你在笑什么？”  
“有…什么，能……”拥抱我的那双手力道消失了，只是轻轻的挂在我身上，“让……”  
“让我这个冷血杀手感到痛苦……”耳边传来了他的声音，很难得的没有笑意，“你想说这个，对吗？”  
我试图再次笑出来，可我做不到了。  
“……对，天意啊……”意义不明的声音在耳边响起，依旧没有笑意。  
我，不可能让你如愿！  
指骨似乎碰到了什么，我好不容易才看清。是一个黄色的光点，有些像星星。我尽力抬了抬手指……  
够到了。一瞬间，所有的不适都一扫而空。  
下意识地用力推开了眼前的人类，用魔法让一根骨头穿过了他的身体，并把他钉在墙上。再唤出龙骨炮并使其悬浮在身前……  
他瞪大了眼睛看着这一切。突然，他发出了癫狂的笑声。似乎跟以前一样，似乎又有什么不同。  
我原本无法察觉，因为我不能完整的拥有每条时间线的记忆。  
眨眼间，我又回到了审判长廊。开启审判眼，我抬手抓住眼前人类的灵魂，将其变成蓝色……  
“Sans！”眼前惊慌的人类不再挂着笑脸，“等等！是我！”  
“……Frisk！”  
这真让人吃惊，我所期待的事情毫无征兆地发生了。  
“孩子，你知道应该做什么吧。”任务完成，我反而觉得前所未有的疲惫。我只希望一切能够立刻被重置，让我回到雪镇好好睡个觉。  
“…嗯。不过，sans……”她似乎察觉到了什么，犹犹豫豫的开了口。  
“？”  
“没，没什么！”  
世界被重置了。

 

 

【Chara视角】

终于！我终于搞懂了Alphys的这个装置的使用方法！并成功地利用它囚禁住了Sans！！  
“Sansy～”我完全忍不住笑意，“别怪我哟，我会这么做是因为爱你哦～”  
“呵。那你不觉得像Frisk一样别去伤害任何人比较妥当？”魔法透支体力耗尽的他乖乖地待在蓝色激光里。  
“噢？你以为我这样选择是没理由的？”我进入了装置内，忍住蓝色的激光带来的疼痛趴伏在他身上，“Sansy，你喜欢Frisk对吧？”  
因为吃惊，他的眼眶稍微瞪大了一点，这让我更加肯定了自己的观点。  
“虽然我在占用她的身体，不过我不会让自己变成她。”  
掀开他的衣物，我先试着在肋骨、脊椎和盆骨处，讨好一样地温柔抚摸。  
“我只想让你爱上我！”  
“那不可能。嘿……赶紧住手！”  
一开始，他还会出言警告我停止，但在渐渐地变得气息不稳之后，他闭上嘴什么也不说了。  
我调整了一下从Alphys那里找到的早已穿戴好的玩具，小心翼翼地进入了他的盆骨。Frisk的身体真是不方便，为了找到形状尺寸与原本的我最相近的玩具还费了不少的时间。  
当然，这种方式对我来说生理上是没有快感的，我的快感来源于他的反应。他的表情，他的声音，他身体的颤抖，他喷出或流出的液体……  
最开始，他的表情是抗拒的，声音也最多是疼痛的气音。审判眼在眼眶中闪烁着，狠狠地瞪视着我。  
这让我几乎忽略了蓝色激光带来的疼痛，一想到这样的表情最后会被磨成什么样子……那让我充满了决心，全身各处的疼痛就减缓了不少。接着，我发现他关闭了审判眼。  
随着时间的推移，他的颧骨上渐渐地染上了蓝晕。虽说呻吟全都被忍了下来，但是混乱的呼吸怎么也藏不住。  
该停下了。虽然我很想继续。  
我把玩具从他身体里退了出来。他似乎对此感到非常惊奇，但是什么也没说。  
嘁，真狡猾。如果他开口嘲讽上那么一两句多好，那样我就有扑上去干第二次的理由了。  
……虽然…那或许不利于调教。  
理智让他的表情冷静了下来，但是身体的颤抖出卖了他的难耐。  
这就对了，接下来我应该离开这里，给他留下大量的空白时间。每天如此。久而久之，他就会意识到了。  
如果排除我的陪伴，他就只剩下孤独。  
他除了我之外，什么都没有。  
他的生命里只有我一个人。  
他是我的东西。  
“……你到底有什么目的。”  
在我即将离开房间时，他突然开口。  
“不是说过了吗？要让你爱上我咯～”  
因为斯德哥尔摩综合症而爱上我。  
“那不可能，我问的是你真正的目的。”  
“为什么你要怀疑我有别的目的呢？Sansy……你这样会让我很头疼哦！”  
“呵呵……”站在门口的我并不能看清他现在的表情，“有什么能让你这个冷血杀手感到痛苦？”  
也对呀。  
“哈哈，当然没有～”  
我离开了房间，留下他一个人待在那里。离开真实验室，我一边整理着接下来要做的事情，一边在热域里散着步。  
时间，过得可真慢啊。

……

已经过去了好几天。进度出乎意料的慢。  
或许……只是快感不够？  
好吧，看来我需要找到更多可以用来作为玩具的东西。还有类似于催淫剂的药品，找不到恐怕还得自己制作。虽然有些麻烦，但是我可绝对不会放弃！  
那不像我，我可是永远保持着决心的！

……

又过了一个月，稍微让我有些不耐烦了。我可不记得培养一个斯德哥尔摩综合症患者需要这么长的时间。  
“放心大胆地叫出来吧～”他戴上带孔口球，口水流得到处都是的样子，真是百看不厌，“或许你可以那样安慰自己——因为药的作用太强，没办法。对不对？”  
他的手脚被束缚住，眼睛也被蒙起来。被塞住口球的嘴不断地呜叫着。颤抖的身体又因为蓝色激光而被努力压制着不让其移动。下面被弄得乱七八糟，湿哒哒的大一片。完全是被后面的液体弄湿的，因为他的前面被马眼棒塞得死死的。不断地顶撞，让我的腰都有些酸软了，HP起起落落的消耗了不知多少个来回。差不多也该停下了吧，我可一点也不想玩坏他。  
我缓慢地抽出了他的马眼棒。不看时间还真的没发觉，居然已经两个半小时了！  
在宣泄过之后，药效渐渐地消失。大概五分钟之后，他的神智恢复了一些。  
“你……到底，在……打算…些什么……”他的呼吸还没有平复下来。  
“还要我说多少次？努力让你爱……”  
“我也…说过了……跟你，同等的次数……”他深吸了一口气，稳住了混乱的喘息，“那不可能。”  
只有最后一句话，说得最清楚。  
我不明白……  
你就这么不愿意成为我的东西吗？  
好吧，看来只能试试折磨了。对吧？

……

“Undyne的钢琴琴键，最后一个……”跳动的火光在眼前蔓延，“Toriel的长袍和眼镜……”  
我特地关闭了照射在他头上的激光，强行扳过他的头之后再次开启激光，迫使他看向我这边。当然，或许他会闭上眼。所以我每烧一样物品，都会用不大不小的声音向他宣告它们的身份。  
“Paps的围巾……”  
“放下它！！”  
哦！这是有史以来他发出声音的音量最大的一次。  
“嗯？你觉得你有办法阻止我？”我坦然地面对他的怒视，“开审判眼也只是吓人而已，反正你现在什么魔法也用不出来。不是吗？”  
松手，看着殷红逐渐被火焰吞没。  
漫长的沉默。  
“你 会 付 出 代 价 的 。”  
一定有什么不对……  
我到底是哪里做错了？他应该慢慢接受我，而不是像现在这样……  
越来越厌恶我……  
难道是痛苦的强度不够？但我已经不知道应该怎么办了……  
小心一点……试着敲碎他的骨头吧！

……

“有什么能让你这个冷血杀手感到痛苦？！”  
完全不对！眼神完全不对！  
难道你还不明白吗？！这个世界除了你就只剩下我了！除了接受我之外你毫无选择！！  
“那！不！可！能！”  
……好，我明白了……  
要来一次狠的！好让你认清自己的立场！！

在老鼠群中，脏兮兮的外套下，盖着与奶酪混在一起的粉末和猩红色液体。  
太糟糕了……  
这样太过火了……  
前功尽弃了！  
没，没事的！反正也可以读档再来！这点挫折，在决心面前不值一提！  
我得吸取经验！下一个时间线的他就不会这样了！

……

“还要继续反抗下去吗？”我不相信他不懂这样做的后果，“我真的会把你往死里折磨哟～”  
他无动于衷，不管怎么样的威胁都毫无作用。  
“你的想法不会实现的，那不可能。”  
我再一次把奶酪扔进锅里加热。  
“我本来不想这么做的……但愿这次你能够扛得住……”

……

命运是早已谱写完成的吗？  
再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次……不管怎么样，我最终总是坐在一滩融化的粘腻奶酪面前，看着老鼠们把奶酪和它的灰尘一起吃下去。  
我试过各种方法。我试过掰折他的手指，试过砸断他的肋骨，试过用凿子和锤子在他的腿上打洞，试过用粗糙的火山石磨损他骨骼表面的每一寸……  
可是他从未屈服，最后还是会走到了这一步。  
我不明白，我的方法不可能有错。  
我知道这只是时间的问题，但我却产生了在那之前我会比他更早坚持不下去的错觉。

……

“有什么能让你这个冷血杀手感到痛苦？”  
“当然有啊！！”别再想当然地说出这句话了！  
“那不可能。”  
奶酪的香味。

……

我不承认……  
我真的从一开始就做错了吗？在肉体上折磨他的时候，我因为他颤抖的声音终会带上快感而感到兴奋。在精神上折磨他的时候，我因为他愤怒的眼神终会逐渐磨灭而感到满足。在留下他一个人待在房间的时候，我因为努力了许久的理想迟迟无法实现而感到……孤独？  
不该这样的……应该感到孤独的是他才对！难道他没有感到孤独？从一开始，感到孤独的就只有我一个人？  
他根本就没有得斯德哥尔摩综合症，只是我自己得了利马综合症？！  
我知道我已经得不到他了？只是强迫自己去忽略这个事实？  
可是……他，我拿不起。也放不下。  
每经历一次没有任何进度的调教，便会让我更深一分身陷于绝望。重置则更甚。  
这个过程很痛苦，但我不可能停止。  
我不可能因为痛苦而停下这一切！我的决心不会允许的！  
……对吧？  
是这样的吧？那为什么……我读不了档了？存档点……难道之前不是在这儿的吗？我记错了？  
哈哈……一定是我记错了……我还依旧充满决心啊！对！！我只是记错了而已！！！  
我没有失去决心对吧？！！！  
我一定还能读档的！绝对……等等……SANS……！  
我从不记得我有这么拼命地奔跑过，最后几乎是直接撞开了老鼠屋子的门。还在不断地向上帝祈祷着——“拜托了，千万别让他死去！”  
已经无法再自欺欺人了，显然我已不再相信自己。  
通过从门外钻进屋的光线，我看见了躺在地上的他。不是粉末，也没有猩红的液体。  
这次居然没有死啊！  
太棒了！一定是天意！  
我不知道我有没有激动到喊出来。  
“Sansy～”  
这一定是天意！是我努力到现在最终的成果！  
“我快担心死了～”  
我冲过去抱住了他。心跳的声音非常大，以至于听不见周围受惊的老鼠们发出的叫声。  
“一定很疼吧，真可怜……我也很心痛呢！”  
他一点都没有挣扎，一定是接受我了吧！  
“呵…呵呵……”  
嗯？他在笑？  
为什么？这不正常……  
“Sansy？你在笑什么？”  
就算是接受了我，也不应该这样笑……  
“有…什么，”  
……不要……千万不要说出那句话……  
“能……”  
……为什么？  
别说了……  
“让……”  
果然还是……  
我不想承认，但是我猜到接下来的话是什么了。  
“让我这个冷血杀手感到痛苦……”  
有什么？  
你啊。  
只有你啊！  
只有你！仅此而已啊！！  
“你想说这个，对吗？”  
这也是天意吗？  
给予身处于绝望之中的人一丝希望，在他们掌握那丝希望之前，再无情地把希望从他们指尖扯走，使之陷入更深的绝望。一遍又一遍……  
我终于理解了。为什么Flowey最喜欢做这种事……  
连我自己都好奇，我现在会是怎样一副难看的表情？  
“……对，天意啊……”  
对上帝来说，人类不就是玩具吗？  
对啊，理所当然啊！祂有资格那样做，也有能力那样做，人类只要接受了不就行了？！无所谓啊！我绝对不可能主动放手的！就算死在永远得不到你的绝望里……  
……？  
死？  
对啊……  
我不可能失去决心的，对吧？  
为了证明这一点，死一次不就好了？  
好像全身的细胞都开始叫嚣着想要解脱，好像……连生存下去的决心都消失了？  
呵呵，怎么可……  
好痛。  
我已经忘了我之前在考虑什么，注意到现状的时候，胸腔已经被骨刺完全贯穿。把我死死地钉在墙上了。  
痛。  
很痛，但是并没有印象中的那么痛……也许我已经麻木了？  
眼前的他身上没有丝毫的伤痕，稳稳地站立着唤出了龙骨炮。即使我挣脱，接下来的炮击也一定躲不过。  
他是怎样突然恢复到这样的状态的？就像是……  
……就像是刚存完档的我？  
哈哈哈……原来是这样……  
原来……我不但早就失去了决心……还弱小到了能够被拥有决心就会融化的怪物超越的程度……  
我，被那么一点点微量的决心击败了？  
脑中回响起了不知道多少次重置之前，他粗喘着气，断断续续出口的话语——“于是……看来结果，就是这样了……嗯？”  
对啊……  
这就是结局了。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
我开始忍不住大笑起来，牵动得伤口更加疼痛。但是我却不能停下。  
从最初只能不断的被你杀死，到第一次毫不犹豫的杀死你，再到第二次有意激怒你，接着到第三次破坏你兄弟的遗物嘲弄你……  
我早已发现自己走上不归路，我后悔过，但那时已经没有办法回头了。  
是疯子，就要表现得更像疯子！忍住疼痛，更加努力地笑吧！  
因为，如果稍有松懈，指不定哭声就会漏出来啊……

 

 

【Frisk视角】

模糊的意志逐渐清醒，耳边回荡着有些嘶哑的狂笑。眼角有些酸涩，也有些湿润。  
Chara？你在哭吗？  
没有回应。  
张开双目的时候，我正站立在审判长廊中。感觉灵魂被抓住，而且变成了蓝色。我条件反射地大喊起来：“Sans！等等！是我！”  
“……Frisk！”他看起来非常吃惊，但很快，他就松了一口气。放松到眼睛都快闭上了，“孩子，你知道应该做什么吧。”  
“…嗯。”我当然知道。  
可是……我能自己控制身体就说明……  
“不过，Sans……”  
Chara呢？  
这让我自己都感到吃惊，为什么我想要问这个问题？这种问题能问出口吗？问出口之后得到的答案会是我想要的吗？  
……  
我想要的答案是什么？  
“？”我的停顿让Sans疑惑了。  
对啊，答案很显然啊……我在逃避什么？  
“没，没什么！”我立刻重置了世界。

我又躺回了熟悉的地方。起身，仔细察看着身下的毛茛花。  
……  
“……”  
果然，Chara什么也没说。  
感觉有些失落。  
我知道他会说些什么，但我就是隐隐地期待着他的声音出现。  
但他没有。  
虽然不知道Sans是怎么做到的，总之，Chara现在……沉睡了？  
一定是的！他的灵魂这么多年来都没有消散，这一定只是小小地休息而已。  
躲了三次Flowey的攻击再被Toriel救下，接着在她的带领下走过一个个谜题。  
我弄翻了装怪物糖果的罐子，期待着“看你干的好事”，可他什么也没说。

心中的失落感变得明显了。

我向小模怪调情，期待着“真是有意义的交流”，可他什么也没说。  
我解谜时不断地故意按错开关被传送回原点，期待着“你发现柱子后有个开关”，可他什么也没说。

只有一个人的冒险……我从未觉得如此孤独。

我看完植物百科调查香蒲，期待着“噢！是水香肠”，可他什么也没说。  
我翻找Toriel的冰箱，期待着“没有巧克力”，可他什么也没说。  
我照着镜子，期待着“这是你”，可他什么也没说。  
他什么也没说。  
什么也没说……

直到此时，我才刚发现——原来他一直陪伴着我。  
对怪物表示友善也好，对，对怪物进行大屠杀也好。一直……一直……至始至终，我们形影不离。  
为什么我发现得这么晚？  
他对我的关怀至终如一，无处不在、无微不至。

“Chara……你睡得这么沉吗……”

我试图向Chara请求……  
“不要抛下我独自一人……”  
……  
但是谁也没有来。  
不，无所谓……我希望，我只希望，他能继续提醒我“但是谁也没有来”……

但……他没有来啊……

告别了Toriel，踏入雪域。随着前进的脚步，心里好像莫名其妙地升起一丝丝的激动。起初我以为是错觉，但之后，这种感情越来越明显，无法忽略了。  
我为什么会激动？  
……等等！是Chara！这是Chara的感情！  
意识到了这一点，我不由得加快了脚步。或许这能让他更早醒来。  
Sans的脚步声逐渐接近后背，Chara在体内骚动的感觉也逐渐加强。以至于在我迫不及待地转身与Sans握手时，险些叫出声来。  
“快躲到那盏形状很便利的灯后面去。”  
即便这次我没有杀死任何的怪物，但是我拒绝了。  
远离Sans的话……Chara的感情就会减弱吧？  
很快，Papyrus过来说了熟悉的几句话，离开了。Sans在那之后也瞬移离开了。我都什么无法留住，不管是Sans，还是Chara波动的感情。  
我把背包里能够拿出来调查的东西都调查过了……Chara仿佛又回到了遗迹之中时那种沉睡的状态。  
我后悔了。也许之前我应该去躲在灯后面。即使那会使他的感情波动减弱，但那样Papyrus会多说几句话，我也有更长的时间来感受他的存在了。  
……  
Chara……  
只要提升与Sans接触的时间，你就会醒过来吧？

好！那就简单了。  
无视钓杆，无视箱子，无视存档点。只是一味地前进，全速前进。  
应该做的事情已经很明确了。我知道……  
接下来要到哪里去见sans，这个我当然记得。  
“在我讨论Undyne的时候……”  
看见他了！  
不管他们如何行动都无所谓，我径直走了过去。感受到心脏越来越快地跳动，贴到我觉得足够近了才停下。以至于Papyrus在停下旋转之后看到距离不到一米的我被吓得后退了两步。  
心跳声震耳欲聋，我甚至都听不清他们说了什么。  
但是除此之外，什么都没有。Chara什么都没有说。

我只是想再被你陪伴着……

用了跟以前相差不多的时间，Papyrus说完离开了，sans也像往常一样说完“我会替你用眼窝盯着的”再转身离开。我想追上去，但他并没有走多少步就瞬移了。但愿他只是单纯的懒得出奇，而不是察觉到了什么吧。  
……不可能的。他当然会意识到不对，我的行动太反常了，不是吗？

无所谓，反常又如何？  
尽可能做到以最快的方式前进。狗类怪物直接扔树枝，其他的怪物如果比较费事，直接打到残血再饶恕。直到再见到他……  
“嘿，有些重要的事你得记……”话音未落，他立刻瞬移远离了靠近并试图拥抱他的我，“嘿！孩子，适当地保持距离对我们都好。”  
“不！那对我不好！”有力的心跳刚变得急促起来就因为他的远离而慢了下来。  
我跑向他，再次拉近我们之间的距离。他闭上右眼摊了摊手，又瞬移出几米：“拜托，别那么‘骨’执。”  
“我才不需要什么蓝色攻击的提示！”  
我只想赶紧让Chara再度苏醒！  
“……好吧，很显然你是‘传奇屁王’。”意识到这些之后，他似乎放心了一些。双手插在口袋里完全放松地站着，还闭上了眼睛。  
这算是默许了吗？  
“虽然不太明白你为什么会那么暴躁……”  
我兴奋地冲过去展开双臂。  
“或许你只是需要冷静一下？”  
就要抱到了！  
但他突然消失了。  
“啊！！”  
“噗！噗噗噗噗噗……”  
因为惯性刹不住车的我撞到了他身后的树上。准确的说，是撞到了我和树之间的一个屁垫上。树冠上被震掉的积雪落得我满头都是，顺便滑进了我因为吃痛而张开惨叫的嘴和因为奔跑敞开了一点的衣服里面。  
“咳咳，咳……天啊好冷！”  
“希望你现在‘冷’静点儿了？”他带笑的声音传来。  
我当然不肯死心，可是这次不再是只远离几米的那种瞬移了。离开之前他只留下一句“一会儿见”便消失得无影无踪。我走到他最后停留的地方，看着雪地上由他的拖鞋留下的浅浅的脚印，清楚的感受着心跳逐渐平复到无法察觉。  
Chara什么也没说。  
为什么……看到我这副惨样儿，都不嘲笑两句吗？  
这真的很糟。  
……但应该做什么，不是已经清楚了吗？  
熟练地用最快的方式解决无聊的谜题，一路前进。通过雪域，穿过雪镇，打败Papyrus，一路走向瀑布的哨站。  
消遣？得了吧，哪来那么多地底时间给我浪费去跟Papyrus消遣？我可是跟他调一下情都嫌浪费时间。  
“走吧！去Grillby's！”我迫不及待地赶过去，把双手撑在瀑布的哨站台面上。  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话……”sans稍微愣了一下，不过并没有吃惊。“我会翘个班的啦……”  
他缓步从哨站的后面绕出来。我静静地感受着心跳逐渐加速，往东面的瀑布那边迈了两步，等着他。  
看着我的动作，sans闭上了左眼：“你还记得捷径是哪边对吧。”  
这可不是问句的语气。在我表示肯定之前，就发现自己已经身处Grillby's中了。  
“当然记……嗯，很快的捷径呢。”我改口答道。  
“嘿，各位。”他笑了笑对我的配合表示感谢，接着对怪物们打了招呼。  
“嘿，sans。”  
“嗨，sans。”狗夫妇还是那么激动，或许sans更应该过去拍拍他们的头。  
“好啊，sans。”那只长着大嘴，大到整个头只有一张嘴的怪物也非常开心。多亏了它我才知道sans比较喜欢汉堡。  
“嘿呀，sansy～”那只永远都处在醉酒状态瘫在桌子上兔子……  
sansy？叫得挺亲昵呀，还是……喝得太醉了有些大舌头？  
内心泛起了酸楚感。意识到这一点之后我愣了愣，紧接着汹起了更多的酸楚感，这次是属于我自己的感情。  
Chara……那只是一个称呼而已还是醉到不行的笨蛋随便乱叫的，根本没必要去吃醋……吧……  
……你就那么在意sans？  
“来来，随便坐。”他的声音打断了我的思考。  
回过神来才发现早饭还是早中饭的问题已经讨论完了。我走到椅子前……  
“……？”椅子上什么都没有。  
我还记得那句“有些怪咖会把放屁垫放在你坐的地方”。  
“怎么了？”  
“说好的放屁垫呢？”我调笑道，接着还特地加上了那个称呼，“怪咖。”  
“嘿，你是不是搞错了什么？我从来不会用放屁垫整人。”他一手托腮看向我这边，开始说瞎话。“因为我整的都是怪物。”  
难得听到一个全新的笑话，但我并没有给出什么反应。  
因为我完全没心情。我所在意的只有自己的心率。  
它停止加速了。  
奇怪……明明这就是全程距离他最近的境况了，怎么回事？  
“那么，我们点餐吧。你吃点啥……？”  
“汉堡吧。”也许迎合sans的步调会好一点？“反正你最爱的只是番茄酱而已。”  
“嘿，那听上去挺不错。Grillby，给我们来两份汉堡包。”他一如既往地拿起梳子开始梳头，“所以，听起来你不想来点番茄酱了？”  
我没回答。我注意到心跳开始减速，逐渐恢复平静。  
这不对……这很不妙！  
Chara！为什么你不肯醒来！  
“……孩子？”  
“嗯，我不用了。你多喝点吧。”或许我回答得有些慌乱，我现在不知道应该怎样面对sans了。  
我到底要怎样做才能让你的情绪有所波动？Chara……  
“好吧孩子，我们直奔主题吧。”即便是这么熟悉的一句话也……没有任何反应。  
“我想你还记得我要说什么。”  
“……嗯，”所以……其实我还是应该不去迎合他的步调？我搞不明白了，“你兄弟很酷，也很努力。”  
“孩子，那可不是重点。”  
我知道那不是重点。  
可同时也知道了我对我所在意的重点做了最糟糕的选择。因为我的心跳频率完全正常了。  
不！不应该是这样的！！  
Chara！为什么？！  
……难道你已经习惯了与sans保持这样的距离？！  
“或许你只是在等谈重点的时机？”Grillby's内的噪音瞬间消失不见，周围的一切都静止了，“好了，能告诉我了吗？”  
……  
“那朵对Papyrus说悄悄话的花。”我自己都能听得出来我语气中的焦躁不安，“那并不是有人用回音花对他玩什么诡计。”  
“那花叫Flowey，是一朵拥有怪物灵魂和人类决心的毛茛花。它很不怎么样。但Papyrus不会有事的，不会被伤害，思想也不会被带歪一丝一毫。”从他的表情看来……我的答案似乎让他非常吃惊。  
“………………我知道了……感谢你告诉我。”他停顿了一下，在我低下头的时候突然开口，“还有一个问题。”  
“啊？”  
“为什么……你会这么急躁？”  
“……”  
这不是你能解决的……！！  
“……(ー ◡ ー)”  
对啊，为什么我要如此急躁呢？  
很明显，让Chara回来的方法不是还有一个吗？  
“好吧，或许我并不应该问这个问题？”  
不不不，或许对你来说是这样。可对我来说……  
非常感谢你问了刚才的问题。  
“啧，这次的休息时间可够长的。真不敢相信我会为了你耽搁这么久的上班时间。”他起身打算离开了，“噢，顺便……”  
“我没有10000G，而且你上次也开过这个玩笑了。”  
“好吧，有机会再一起闲逛吧。”  
那还真是遗憾。  
“……不会有这种机会了。”我的余光扫到了身边的酒杯。  
“等等！孩子？！”仅仅是听到这样一句话就足够让他惊慌了。也对，他没理由猜不到我打算做什么。  
我早该这么做的。不是吗？  
在他阻止我之前转过身探出手尽力地去够那个玻璃酒杯。我感觉到自己的灵魂变成了蓝色，几乎就是在指尖碰到酒杯的那一瞬间发生的。  
好在他用重力控制把我拉开那个位置甩到墙上时，我手里已经攥紧了那个酒杯了。因为撞击背部有些疼，不过这并不重要，酒杯因为撞在墙上已经碎了，现在握在手里的碎片才是最重要的。  
我划向了自己的颈动脉，碎片锋利的边缘轻松的割断了它。这真是有够疼的。温热的血液涌出体外，打湿衣服粘在身上并迅速冷却。眼前发黑，脑袋晕乎乎的。sans突然出现在了眼前，好像在对我大喊些什么，但是我现在耳边全是鲜血咕嘟咕嘟往外冒的声音。他抓住我的手腕用力反掰着，手中的碎片险些脱手。几乎是条件反射的，我竭尽全力挥拳朝他胸膛打了过去。  
如果他松开我的手，是有机会瞬移逃开的。  
但是他没有。  
虽说我的确是用了全力，但我现在感觉又疼又晕又冷……况且我还是徒手打击的。  
是这一击正好赶上我回光返照？还是他的体质真的糟糕到可以？  
这一下打碎了他的两根胸骨，我看见骨头的碎片深深地扎到了灵魂里。  
在我面前，他痛苦地倒了下去。试图阻止我的手也使不上力气，被我轻松地挣脱了。我将手中的碎片从自己的后脑按了进去，意外地没有我想象的那么疼。  
意识逐渐远去，恐怕到最后他都无法理解为什么我会突然选择重置。  
但说实话，我早该这么做了。  
我会再一次进行大屠杀。  
Chara第一次完全分离跟我讲话，不就是这样的吗？只要再做一次，他就一定会醒过来的！

……  
眼前浅眠的骷髅好像完全没有“正在战斗中”的自觉。  
忍着伤痛，挣扎着走到他面前，举刀挥下。  
意料之中的没有斩到任何东西的触感。  
“嘿，你不会真的以为你能钻到我的空子吧？”  
“！”  
不对……不对！  
我无法相信。  
我以为自己一意孤行地走到审判长廊，到现在应该已经完全麻木了。但在这一刻，心态还是被惶恐的感觉压到完全崩溃了。  
“不对不对不对不对不对不对不对不对不对不对不对！”我冲过去，不断的向他劈砍着。只是胡乱地挥刀。  
这句话他不可能说完的！Chara应该在他说到一半的时候出手才对！  
Chara！这不好笑！！快告诉我你能回来！！！  
他的魔法和体力都所剩无几，几乎已经没有办法继续闪避了。我的灵魂变成了蓝色也只是增大了阻力，可以影响到我，却并不能限制我的动作。我不断地对他攻击，紧追不舍。不知道哪来的体力，也许只是被情绪影响的原因。  
没过多久，他便没能再躲过。陈旧却依然锐利的锋刃斩下，一下子就削去了他的一大片头盖骨。  
我几乎是逃一样地离开了审判长廊继续前进。重伤Asgore，没有等待他说出任何一句话。等Flowey补刀之后一探出头就将它连根拔起，按在地上切得碎烂，没有任何的犹豫。  
结束了。没有任何的怜悯之心。  
然后呢……？  
什么也没有发生。  
站在王座之前，在一大片跟Flowey相仿的金黄色毛茛花上焦急地来回渡步，等待着。  
但是谁也没有来。  
在心底，支撑自己继续下去的力量一点一点地消逝。  
我从衣服口袋中掏出镜子的碎片。这是我一怒之下打破的，新家的镜子。  
快说话啊！快说“这是我，Chara”啊！  
……什么也没有发生。就跟之前在新家看镜子时一样。  
“即使是这样……也不行吗……”  
Chara，如果你坚持选择沉睡……  
我还能做些什么呢？你还会有再次苏醒的机会吗？  
我不知道，我已经不知道应不应该相信自己的判断了。  
也许在放弃之前我还需要进行更多的尝试。但只有我独自一人……  
……  
……不。  
既然你现在暂时退场。那么，这里的主宰就是我！  
怎么能轻言放弃呢？我不可能任由他这样轻易地连续击败我们两人。  
“我会……”  
信念更加坚定，我重新获得了动力。即便听不到那句“你现在充满了决心”也不会再动摇。  
因为我没有放弃的理由。  
“我会替你做完在你被击败之前所做的事，直到你醒来。”虽说当时的确是完全被Chara占用了身体，但也并不是一点印象都没有。  
将手中的刀刺入心脏。剧痛袭来，很快就结束了。  
我现在充满了决心。

真实验室中，我很生疏地用蓝色激光装置限制住Sans。还反复确认我是否真的启用了最低功率。  
很奇怪，这的确就是最低功率了。我可不记得Chara限制他的时候他有这么大的反应啊。  
“Sans，你有印象吗？”我一边埋怨自己为什么不好好记住型号，一边惊异于Alphys为什么会有那么多奇怪的玩♂具，“Chara对你用的是哪一个？”  
“快停下这一切Frisk！”即便已经到了这一步，他也依旧是那副不可置信的表情，“你可一直都是会全力做正确的事情的好孩子啊！为什么？！”  
“你也忘了？还是不肯说？那我就用这个型号了。”Chara没有反应，我也没兴趣理会他的问题。  
我不太懂这些玩具。不过……反正不就是一个劲地往里塞吗？更粗更长的会更好吧？最大的这个型号直径就有八厘米左右，应该不会出什么问题吧。  
就算一不小心玩死了，大不了重置。  
“不！住手！”  
瞧瞧，这在绝望中紧握着唯一一丝希望的表情。  
Chara一定露出过相差不多的表情，但那时候……不论是我，还是他，都没有注意到。  
说不定我之前也差不多？  
“我知道，你不断地朝着正确的方向努力。也许死亡过很多次，但是没有人记得。我知道……”  
你分明什么都不知道。  
“但是一切都会过去的。你不是真心想要这么做，现在回头还不算晚。总有完满的办法让所有人一起回到地面上的，拜托了Frisk……”  
照Alphys的书籍来看，应该还需要什么润滑剂之类的东西，但我在放玩具的小箱子里并没有找到。虽然是有一些日语包装的东西我不认识来着……无所谓了。  
将不可名状之物仅仅只是在水里简单的浸了一下就强行从他盆骨下面塞了进去。明明盆骨那里看起来什么都没有，塞进去的时候阻力却还大得出奇。  
但是，哪怕是做这样的事情，心中的情感也掀不起一丝一毫的波澜。意外的平静。  
Chara应该还需要更多的时间休息吧……  
“你所描绘的结局里……他不在。”  
我的轻声细语淹没在他痛苦的叫喊声里，连我自己也听不见了。

 

 

【sans】

极端的痛苦反而使头脑清明起来。  
真不敢相信……她真的是Frisk？  
我想……或许我从来就没了解过她。  
她的眼神告诉我，我的这份期待是不切实际的，已经永远无法得到回应了。  
并不是什么“因为做得到所以非做不可”，而是有明确的目的……曾经我从未过问，现在不论怎么问她也不肯回答了。  
已经不会再有希望残存了。  
……呵，正好啊。  
反正……竭尽全力也只能勉强完成必要的自我麻醉。强打精神抵抗外来的刺激也是费神的事。  
每天如此。  
已经……很累了……  
那么……我想我应该接受现实了？  
没有必要去坚持走一条注定只有痛苦的路。

 

 

【……】

空荡的地底世界中，只剩下了两个生灵——放弃希望终于沦落的骷髅和保持决心自欺欺人的人类。  
早已崩溃的两人，机械地重复着所有的事情。  
决心的消逝，只是时间问题而已。


End file.
